The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry in general, and in particular to methods and structures for connecting pieces of jewelry to one another.
Ornamental rings worn on fingers, such as wedding bands, engagement rings and the like are generally made of precious metals such as gold, silver or platinum, and are configured to snugly fit onto fingers, with sized measurement. The interiors of these rings are generally shaped as cylindrical sections, in order to conform to the shape of the fingers on which they are placed. The portion of the exterior of the cylindrical section of a ring which is positioned adjacent the palm of a wearer is generally not ornamented, in order to avoid irritation of the hand. The remaining portions of the ring (except for simple bands) are generally adorned with carvings or etchings, and may incorporate other elements, including set gems with settings.
The most expensive ring jewelry is provided with setting elements and precious stones set therein. Common setting elements included raised prongs, which engage portions of the precious stones (e.g., the girdle of a commonly cut diamond), and channels formed in the band itself having internal notches, which engage the girdle or edges of the stone or stones. Clear glue or adhesive is sometimes used with inexpensive rings of a costume jewelry type, to hold ersatz stones in place. Rings with channels and internal notches for accommodation of precious gems are generally made with the channels having open bases, in the ring metal beneath the set stones, to permit full light transmission through the stones to enhance brilliance thereof.
A number of patents have been issued for various jewelry settings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,873, for example, discloses a finger ring structure, particularly for rings having precious stones set therein. The ring comprises a standard section of a cylinder, with an inner surface and an outer surface, and is modified such that the circumferential edges of the inner surface are inwardly rounded and wherein the rounded edges of the inner surface, adjacent a setting or ornamental section are provided with a bombe configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,678 discloses a channel set ring providing a plurality of substantially equidistantly spaced depressions formed in the bottom of a U-shaped groove. Setting holes are formed centrally in each of the plurality of depressions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,533 discloses a method of setting precious stones in jewelry, which includes: providing a metal support element of U-shaped cross section with two lateral bands separated by a central band defining between them a channel, providing holes in the lateral bands, placing the stones into the channel, and securing the stones in place in the channel with a wire passed through the holes from one band to the other across the channel. U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,331 relates to finger rings and particularly to finger rings provided with emblems or figures around the band thereof. The ring band has a set of recesses therein, each of which has an emblem mounted therein.
Not all jewelry incorporates rigidly fixed ornamentation. A number of patents have been issued for jewelry pieces having movable or removable stones or other elements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,971, for example, discloses a finger ring counting device to enable persons to accurately count prayers while saying the rosary. The counting device is embodied in a ring structure which can be inconspicuously worn on the hand, and on which there are a number of beads, which are manually movable around the circumference of the ring for counting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,945 discloses a device for enhancing the brilliancy of transparent or translucent stones used in jewelry pieces. A tract assembly with one or more channels is mounted in a conspicuous position of a jewelry piece. One or more carriers holding the stones in a through opening are slidably mounted within the channels.
Although the above-described references relate to the subject matter of jewelry, none of the above-described references disclose the novel structure of the present invention, as is described below.
The following summary of the invention is provided to facilitate an understanding of some of the innovative features unique to the present invention, and is not intended to be a full description. A full appreciation of the various aspects of the invention can be gained by taking the entire specification, claims, drawings, and abstract as a whole.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a jewelry assembly incorporating at least two separate elements movable with respect to one another. The assembly incorporates a first jewelry element having a hollow, generally-cylindrical body having an inner surface, an outer surface having a track disposed therein, a first end surface, a second end surface disposed opposite the first end surface. The assembly also incorporates at least one additional jewelry element having a base captured within and slidably movable along the track and a bauble or jewel connected to the base.
In a second embodiment, the present invention is a jewelry assembly incorporating two or more elements slidably connected to one another. The first element has a hollow, generally-cylindrical body having an inner surface, an outer surface, a track disposed in the outer surface, a first end surface, and a second end surface disposed opposite the first end surface. The track has an internal surface, an external surface, and a slot disposed in the external surface. The second jewelry element has a base captured within and slidably movable along the track and a bauble or jewel connected to the base.
The novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon examination of the following detailed description of the invention. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description of the invention and the specific examples presented, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are provided for illustration purposes only because various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description of the invention and claims that follow.